gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/Coming of Age: A Book Series Idea I Had
Barry. Peyton. Hayden. Javion. Sal. Eliiot. Six very different high school boys from different walks of life brought together by their school's Gay-Straight Alliance. Just a couple months ago when school started, most of these boys wouldn't even talk to one another. But as the bullying problem at their school escalated and a Gay-Straight Alliance was started, they found solace in the friendship that developed. Through life's obstacles, the good and the bad, they would realize that for six different boys, they were more alike that they could ever imagine. "Sort of like a teenage Queer as Folk meets Pretty Little Liars with a little Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants thrown in for good measure." BARRY Barry is the all-American teenage jock with a bright future ahead of him. He's the kicker on Lakefield's football team as well as the star baseball player. He's exactly the son his father wanted: sports-oriented, good student, and ladies's man. What his father didn't expect is that Barry is gay, but has yet to come out. After all, his future career is on the line. Whoever heard of an openly gay sports legend? PEYTON Peyton is one half of the Langley Twins. He's openly gay and thus, is the target of his alcoholic father's abuse. If only he could be the good twin. Then his life would be much easier. Hayden has it so much easier: he's perfect. So what if he's a pessimistic loner? An outsider? Someone his own brother is ashamed to be seen hanging with in public? Who said that life was perfect anyhow? HAYDEN Hayden is the other half of the Langley Twins. He's in the closet because he knows that one gay son is bad enough according to his father. Two would be unheard of. Peyton thinks he has it so easy, but their dad has written Peyton off as a failure and places all his expectations on Hayden, so it's no picnic for him either. Peyton is his best friend, but sometimes he is embarassed to be seen with him in public. Who said that the relationship between brothers is perfect all the time? JAVION Javion is the campy, over-dramatic guy who is very obviously gay. He's in Glee Club, Drama Club, and on the cheerleading team. He was raised by a single mother, who is very supportive of him. His mother is his whole life. So why does society feel the need to place labels on him? Just because he's black he needs to "act it?" Just what is it they expect? Gangsta rap and "popping a cap?" He defies the stereotypes to be who he was born to be: his fabulous self. Who said being gay was a curse? SAL Never ever call him Salvatore. Sal is Italian, but don't expect Jersey Shore. He was raised that being Italian wasn't about GTL, grenades, or fist pumping. It was about loyalty, family, and pride. He's also not part of the Mafia. His parents are practically hippies who support him, but they can embarrass him...especially when his mother tries to give him a big wet kiss on the cheek in front of his friends. Hey, who said that all Italians are Guidos? They obviously don't know Sal. Elliot Elliot is an orphan, raised by his grandparents. His very over-protected grandparents who are afraid they'll lose him, too. Elliot is also a nerd. He's all about videogames, anime, manga and comics, TV show and movie fandom, and drawing and writing. He's the most bullied kid in school due to his small size and the fact that being both gay and a nerd make him a prime target. He's socially awkward, dealing with Social Anxiety Disorder. He also has a crush on Barry, who is playing straight. Whoever said the geek could get the straight guy? Category:Blog posts